everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Miss Nobody
Little Miss Nobody '''is an user on the Ever After High Fandom Wikia. About '''Birthday: '''Feb. 22 '''Star Sign: Pisces Side: Royally Rebellious. I have to admit I learn more towards the Royals. Fairytale Parent: Well not a specific one. I'm just the reader, which is just as important because readers keep written works alive! Parent's Story: I'm part of every fairy tale because every story needs an audience ~ Roommate: '''My sister. She's not that bad. Sometimes we bounce ideas off one another and make each other laugh. So the whole sibling thing isn't bad all the time. '''Secret Heart's Desire: To be satisfied with characters I create and to work on them to the best of my ability. My "Magic" Touch: ''' I think being who I am is a magic with in itself. I mean you can't be this fab over night, it takes years of experience. '''Storybook Romance Status: Pfffftttt. I'm sixteen, why should I care about that right now? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a skilled procrastinator and slacker. Things take me forever to get done. I'll be surprised if I ever finish this driver's page. I'm also easily frustrated, offended and overly emotional. I also like memes, so yeah. Favorite Subject: English. I'm beginning to enjoy reading more than writing, it let's you be on an adventure! I also get to share my ideas and opinions with the class. Least Favorite Subject: Physical Education. I'm not good at sporting, please don't make me sport. Also excerise hurts. Why is something that's supposed to be good for you painful? Favorite Food: I really can't decide. Food and I have a very special relationship, I love it all. Best Friends Forever After: I love to make new friends, so don't be afraid to shoot me a message! I'm sure we'll become great friends. Theme Song: 'Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez Original Characters * cOBALT LITTLE * ROSEMOND NATTERGAL * GALLANT CHARMING * SOME PRINCESS EVENTUALLY My Ships Canon * '''Holling '(HollyxDarling): This is my otp. Holly is looking for a hero and Darling is a hero. Holly never made it clear which gender the hero had to be and besides she already admitted having a thing for Charmings. ** ''theme song'': Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift * 'Daribella '(DaringxRosabella): First, it's the theories that Daring's real destiny may be the Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Then, it's their interaction in the diary. Rosabella warns him that his mindset is the mindset her father had before the curse. Then at the end of the diary she's so proud of him. Like omg, please take me away with this ship. ** ''theme song'': Beauty and The Beast by Angela Lansbury * 'Dizzie '(DaringxLizzie): I will go down with this ship okay. Ever since that episode Daring took her on a date they have my heart. No matter who else I ship Daring with this will always be the ship I go back to. I'm hoping Lizzie will forgive him and they will back on the canon train again. ** ''theme song'': [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9BS5H2Vhz4 I Can't Believe My Heart] by Susan Egan * '''Rapple (RavenxApple): You can blame this fic. Ever since reading it I have been hooked. I wouldn't say I'm obsessed but I definitely can't get enough of these two together. I also like the headcanons that come with it. I dunno. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ** theme song: tba * Ceribella (CerisexRosabella): Beauty and the Beast. Rosabella also considers Cerise her best friend. And there's no doubt if Cerise told her Rosabella will still treat her the same. Also Cerise could help make cute justice posters with her girlfriend. Which sounds hella cute. ** theme song: tba * Bripper (BriarxHopper): tba ** theme song: tba * Hushlynn (HunterxAshlynn): The classic ship. They were my first ship in this series. And I don't regret it, they are a highschool couple I consider goals. They look at each other like they are in love. They care deeply for each other and they are cute. When I see them I feel the need to listen to bubbly love songs. ** theme song: Love Will Find A Way from Lion king 2 * Dexpid (DexterxCupid): I think if Dexter didn't treat her like an advice column they would have been cute. I always knew it was never going to happen. I'm glad it didn't because now Cupid can go off and have hella rad adventures without worrying about boys. ** theme song: You Don't See Me by Josie and The Pussycats Fanon * Aloyrina '''(AloysiusxBellerina): tba ** ''theme song:'' tba * 'Timuette '(TimxPirouette): tba ** ''theme song:' tba * Beaubella '''(BeautyxArabella): tba ** ''theme song:'' tba * '''Minuxel (MinuettexAxel): tba ** theme song: '''tba * '''Madgustus (MaddiexAugustus): tba ** theme song: '''tba Fun Facts *This format is mostly taken from Little Anonymous Darling's driver page. Missy thinks it's a very clean format and reduces the amount paragraphs she'll have to write about herself. *She has never had a significant other and usually sits back awkwardly while other's talk about their own. *Ordering food and talking on the phone gives her unbelievable amounts of stress, even when she's able to succeed in playing it off. *She never finishes anything she starts. This is why a lot of her pages for characters are incomplete in one section. She trying to change. *She believes in zodiacs way more than she should. But it's not her fault tho! They always describe her perfectly. Why you always lyin'? Mmmmmohmygod! Stop always lying! *She is very confused by people who know what they want to do in life. *Her favorite EAH character is Briar Beauty. She's had a lot of character development during thronecoming. She's also always been good a friend to Apple. *The only reason this is getting completed is because she's one of the only users who has yet to complete hers. She also feels like a complete stranger. *_* *She's a junior in high school. *Her favorite fairy tales are fairy tales that end Sadly. I'm an angst fiend. So yeah, where I can find it I take it. *Her favorite page is the Lingo page. She's always on it adding some pun she thought of. *The thought of adulthood scares the crap out of her. It gives her stress and makes her paranoid for days on end. *She is in love with the 90s. *She is waiting desperately for Daring, Hopper and Sparrow dolls. They are her favorite boys. Since the three of them tend to get a lot of negativity. *People who knew her before this account often refer to her as Myst. They also use Missy tho~ *Her favorite beverage is tea, hot or cold! Though she admits that she prefers it iced. x3 *For silly quotes, memes and posts that describe her check her me tag on tumblr. *To understand her quote on top of the driver, you should be familiar with a) the word wifey and b) the song Wifey by Next. *She has grown up to become a combination of Plankton and Squidward. Which she finds oddly funny. *Her spirit animal is Raven from Teen Titans because her sarcasm gives her life. *She's having a really hard time not writing these facts in first person. So please excuse any accidental use of I or me. *She recently got into art or well drawing. She finds it relaxing and has been looking up to draw better faces. As of right now she is content with the bodies she draws. *Creating OCs is second nature to her and even when she says she'll stop, she's still low key or sometimes not so low key doing it. *Her allergies are so bad she has to get allergy shots to control them. On top of that she'll still have to take her allergy medicine. *Asking her "What's your favorite movie" is a loaded question. It is broken down into different categories. *She's extremely indecisive. *She's probably going to end up being a school teacher, preferably ones that still get story time. *She used to be MysticalLove22 but no longer liked the username and didn't know she could have changed it. Hence why I'm still called "Myst" from time to time. *She loves watching Boy Meets World, Full House, Friends and Fresh Prince of Bel-air. Any 90s show she pretty much loves. * Contacts '''Deviantart: shannarho Fanfiction: slugprincess.x Tumblr: royallymisfit Email: rebelliouslyroyal@gmail.com Category:Little Miss Nobody Category:Driver